Easter Miracles
by Kaitou Sai
Summary: Toshinori is hospitalized after his deadly encounter with All for One. It's been a month of him working towards recover and his thoughts wander from not only his failures to protect the public from harm, but his failure to protect Hana as well.


I had been in and out of the hospital multiple times already, not just from injuries I had sustained from my work, but from my wife's condition and battles with cancer. It was hard on both of us, and probably even harder for our little Sunflower.

This however, this was the worst condition I had ever been in, the worst injury I had ever suffered. I remember hearing Ayano's screams and calls for me, and my desire to reach out and smile to her, to let her know that everything would be all right, but…I couldn't. Even now I couldn't. I realized that even if I was present, everything wasn't going to be all right. My injuries were critical, and…Hana was severely injured and put into the hospital as well…in critical. Nothing was all right, and everything…all of this was my fault.

I contemplated all of it. From the searing pain and agony I felt on a regular basis from my left side, it was difficult for me to sleep…or be awake. Almost every moment was painful. During those times though, I would notice Ayano asleep. She needed the rest, so I chose never to wake her. She spent every waking moment in the hospital fretting over myself and our daughter. There were evident bags under her eyes and puffiness. She was not taking any of this well. Losing her husband and her daughter in one day…how could she?

No, in these moments of self-wallowing and contempt, I let her rest. If only to see her look peaceful and calm for a moment. This moment was just like any other as well. Ayano had passed out with her head on the side of my bed. Her hand was weakly clutching at my hospital gown, and the All Might beanie I had gotten her was askew atop her head from her movement. I reached my hand to her. She was slender once more, frail in her appearance. The relapse in cancer had taken a horrible toll on her body and her mental state, and this particular situation was not helping any of that. However, even though I missed those dirty blonde locks of hers, she was still beautiful.

With gentility, I caressed her cheek, moving the beanie to properly protect her head. It was a miracle that she was as healthy as she was now. She refused to tell me why, she simply told me someone came and took care of everything, took care of her. I had my doubts about the matter…but at least she was healthy again. She would live. Me on the other hand…I wasn't sure anymore. The last time Nighteye and I spoke, he alluded to impending death if I continued on the path I had set for myself.

As I graced my hand over the resting figure of my petite wife, I realized how deteriorated I was becoming. A month or so had passed since the injury, and I was getting worse by the day. My arm was getting thinner, I could see myself getting skinnier, thinner, spindly. I realized that this is probably how Ayano felt all those years ago when she would stare at herself in the mirror disgusted after she started losing weight.

It was a drastic change in my appearance. I probably looked terrible. On top of that, each time I faced Ayano, I couldn't smile. The smile I used to proudly adorn was gone…dwindled. I couldn't smile to her; I couldn't even laugh. It was difficult to even face her in my condition. But like this, with her sleeping…I could face her.

I continued my small gesture of petting and ghosting my hand over her until there was a shift. Ayano began to move as tired, groaning noises came from her. "S-Sorry…D-D-Did I wake you, Sweetheart?"

Ayano lifted her head, her once bright green gems clouded with dim tiredness and red from her listless nights of worrying. She took a moment to stare at me before the grogginess of sleep left and she grabbed my hand quickly. "No! T-Toshi…you…you should be resting."

She was not really one to talk. She hardly slept. "I'm not really all that tired." I placed my hand on her cheek. It didn't cup her cheek as it used to a few months ago. It was different, unnatural to me.

Ayano didn't seem to mind though as she tilted her head to nuzzle into my palm. "You should try. Afterwards…i-i-if you want…I haven't checked on Hana today. We could go visit her together. I can go get you a wheelchair and–"

"I am not sitting in a wheelchair. I can walk just fine Ayano." It was cold. Harsh. I didn't mean for it to be, but I was irritated with my situation. My incapability to even move freely.

I caught the visible jolt of Ayano at my words. "S-Sorry…"

Nerves and irritation at my situation. I wasn't mad at her. If anything, I was mad at myself. "No, it's…i-it's all right. Dearest…why don't you go home and take a shower. While you are there, I'll take a short nap and we can go visit Hana together."

Perhaps alone time would help me clear my thoughts. Fortunately enough, for once my wife conceded. Usually she would argue and fight, but as of late she had chosen to become more compliant. I didn't care for it, but in this current moment I desired it.

Ayano stood, taking my hand from her cheek and leaning over to place a gentle kiss on my lips. Feeling her soft lips against mine was a comfort. The greatest need to wrap my arms around her and hold her there washed over me, but I quelled it. Rather nearly whining for her to return to kissing me when she had parted. "I'll see you soon."

With that she left the room, leaving me to rest and think more. Think I did after reclining more into the hospital bed. I closed my eyes, envisioning what I could have done differently to change the events of that day. Anything. At least changing one small detail so that my Sunflower was not in a coma in a room near mine. That my little Sunflower was up, moving, and healthy. Anything to change that outcome. If only Nighteye had seen that particular future. If he could have foreseen that instead of focused on my events. No…I couldn't blame him for this. Her coma was my doing. Her desire to recklessly save others came mostly from me and somewhat from her mother.

I gave an audible sigh before coughing up a bit of blood, wincing in agonizing pain, and then attempting, poorly, to relax. I laid there with my eyes closed for what felt like hours. I was forcing sleep to come over me. Willing sleep to take me from my pain if only for a little while. I wasn't sure how long I laid there demanding that unconsciousness overtake me, but it must have been a bit because Ayano returned with more pep in her voice than usual. "Toshi…Babe?"

I kept my eyes closed, pretending to continue my restful, non-existent sleep. If she knew I hadn't slept, she'd be livid, and I already was livid with myself. I heard the sound of her padding over to me and the light pressure and softness of her hand as it touched my face. "Babe…" It sounded so heart-broken. She sounded pained. I was doing this to her. However, I didn't have long to mull over my wife's sorrowful tone before I felt something being put on my head.

With the action of something being placed on top of my head, I couldn't continue my façade that I was asleep. I peeked an eye open to glance at her. "Sweetheart?"

Ayano shied her hands away from whatever she had done to my head. "Sorry…um…" She seemed so unsure of herself. If anything, that was the worst knowledge to have, knowing that what I had done had put my confident wife into a position of unsurety. I watched her carefully. Her green orbs scanning, but focusing intently on something in her hands that she was playing with. After some time messing around with it, I was given the object she was playing with. A single box with candy bunnies inside. "H-Happy Easter Toshinori…I know you can't eat them because of your stomach…b-but I thought you would like them."

Easter. It was Easter. I had lost track of time. I could feel a small smile tug at my lips. I gave way to it, as the thought of this gift truly did bring me joy. Ayano noticed the smile and seemed content as she smiled back at me. Something else I had missed seeing, her bright smile. My flower was seeming to smile less and less.

This was a second I wanted to hold on to, this second where the pain was gone and my wife was smiling again. However, not everything is meant to last. As soon as the smile had appeared on her face, it vanished with the slamming of the door into my hospital room. A nurse had barreled into the room frantic causing both Ayano and myself to tense and stare at her. She was panting and clutching her chest. "Come…Come quickly. Hana…"

Before Ayano could stand up, I was already out of my hospital bed. I would not let my Sunflower die. I grabbed my IV and started painfully making my way to the door past the nurse. I could feel wires disconnecting from me, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was Hana. Each step was filled with agonizing jolts, but I would make sure that she did not die due to my negligence as a hero…as a father.

Ayano was on my heels immediately, both of us now hurrying to our daughter's hospital room. Terror consuming us both I was sure. I burst through the door first to see a doctor and nurses surrounding the bed of my daughter. Absolute dread consumed me as I felt the trembling form of Ayano next to me. No…she…she shouldn't see this. I grabbed her with one hand, leaving my IV to stand next to me and pulled Ayano into what used to be my chest.

The tremors of Ayano's body were difficult to deal with, not because of my injury, but because this was my doing. She was crying over our daughter. Our daughter who was in a coma and had been for around a month. Some of the nurses seemed to take notice once they heard the sobs of my wife. One of them tapped the doctor and pointed over to me. I stood there, confident, hoping my stance would prepare me for the news that my only daughter…was dead.

"All Might…Yagi Ayano…Yagi Hana is – "

He was interrupted by a noise that brought hope and life, spirit and fire, and burning tears to my eyes. "Will you stop making me a pin cushion? I just want to see my parents."

The tears came flowing down, dropping on Ayano's head as she glanced up at me. The words barely tumbled from my mouth as I spoke. "H-Hana? S-S-Sunflower?"

A small, frail hand reached out to Ayano and me. I turned Ayano in hopes to make her see her daughter reaching out for us, to see her daughter was alive. See that she did, as the moment Ayano caught sight of our little girl's hand, she left my embrace, pushed past the doctor and nurses, and grabbed our Sunflower in her arms crying. "Oh, my little Sunspot! I was so worried about you! Don't you dare scare me like that!"

Ayano, ever dramatic. But I felt her fear and grief as well. I hurried over to the bedside, embracing the two most important people in my life in the tightest hug my dilapidated shit body could muster. As I did so, I kissed the top of Hana's head over and over. "Thank God you're all right…Thank God…"

Hana looked between us confused but returned our hugs with vigor. After a pause though, she stared at me. She had not seen what had happened. She didn't even know what was going on or what had transpired since she had gone into her coma. She seemed confused for a moment. "Dad…?"

I nodded my head as she reached a weak hand up to me. I thought she would place it on my face, but instead it made its way past my face and to my head removing whatever it was that Ayano had placed on my head prior to this matter. "Why are you wearing my Easter bunny ears?"

The grin that came over me. It felt natural, it felt real. It had been such a long time since I had smiled in such a manner. I didn't realize how much I had been avoiding smiling due to my suffering, and in one moment my wife and daughter had brought that back to me. I merely laughed, my heroic laugh…even though Ayano hated it. However, she didn't reprimand me. Ayano merely glanced over at me with the brightest look in her green gems. This…this is what we had been missing. That Easter we found reasons to laugh and smile. All because our little Sunflower returned to us.


End file.
